In recent years, as applications, such as moving images or games, to be handled have been diversified and advanced, the data transmission rate in a mobile communication system has been strongly demanded to be speeded up. With such a background, the Third Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2), for example, defines a scheme for implementing high speed data transmissions by using multiple carriers bundled in a upper layer (so-called multicarrier).
In the case of multicarrier, a radio communication terminal (Access Terminal) generally employs a configuration in which multiple carriers are transmitted by use of a single radio communication circuit, in view of downsizing, reduction in manufacturing cost or the like. Thus, in order to reduce interference between adjacent carriers that are adjacent to each other with a predetermined frequency interval (1.25 MHz interval), so it is provided that a transmission power difference between adjacent carriers should be within a predetermined threshold (MaxRLTxPwrDiff, 15 dB for example) (Non-patent document 1, for example).
Non-patent document 1 “cdma2000 High Rate Packet Data Air Interface 3GPP2 C.S0024-B Version 1.0”, 3GPP2, June 2006